Yellow Dawn, Black Dusk
by DeadHead2016
Summary: 6 years after the kickball game, Ming escapes China as a refuge and goes to America to live with the Freeman family, However, her Grandfather sends Chinese troops to hunt her down and invade the US. Now, Ming, Huey, and the others are the last defense against the Communist forces. HueyXJazmine, RileyXCindy, CaesarXMing, HiroXOC, and CairoXOC Inspired partly by Red Dawn
1. Chapter 1

My second Fan Fiction! I'm still continuing the Walking Boondocks, don't worry. But I'm also going to work on this one. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks, and even if I did, why the heck would I be writing a Fan Fiction for my own show?

Remember to Review

. . .

**Chapter One**

**Huey, Ming, Jazmine, Caesar, Cairo, Hiro, Tatiana (OC), Cleopatra (OC): 16 years old**

**Riley, Cindy: 14 years old**

**Beijing, China**

"Ah Mr. Long Dou, follow me to granddaughter's room,"

The secretary led the elderly Mr. Long Dou through the hall way of the **Chairman Mao's Fitness Center**. After that embarrassing kickball game against the Americans, Mr. Long Duo had sent Ming here as punishment for the past six years. Was it harsh what he did? Perhaps, but her teammates suffered a far worse fate.

"For first few years, your granddaughter proved to be resistant to our . . . methods," The secretary said the last with a wicked cackle. This was reinforced with the sounds of people howling with pain from the rooms behind them. The two men looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"But as of late, she's proven to willingly go along with all testing". He said putting his key "In fact, we don't even need have gua- Horry Shit!"

Both men's jaws dropped to see the room empty. All that was there was an open window, along with a flight schedule for Wuncler Airlines.

"WE MUST FIND BITCH! I GET THE – "the secretary was stopped by Mr. Long Dou, who was picking up the schedule, eying it with an evil grin.

"Let her go, I have a bit of preparing to do before I see my granddaughter again," He laughed, looking at the highlighted words _Woodcrest Airport._

** . . .**

**WOODCREST, MD**

"COME ON ROSE, HIT THE THREE!" Riley screamed at the top of his lungs at the TV.

"YEAH NENE, BLOCK DAT NIGGA'S SHOT!" Cindy yelled even louder sitting next to him.

It was the first Sunday of December, and the season's first meeting of Riley and Cindy's favorite basketball teams (Bulls and Wizards). Even though they were both now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, they were both just as insanely competitive as they were when they first met six years ago. Cindy was staying with them for the weekend while her mom was having a "business meeting" at the house. Cindy made sure to stress the air quotes to follow them with "BLECH!" Granddad was in the kitchen making dinner, crawfish gumbo with fried homemade cornbread, since he could no longer make fried chicken do to it being deemed a threat to public health after his second restaurant attempt failed with the deaths of even more patrons. Huey just sat in his recliner with his book, looking up occasionally to see the game.

"Nigga you gonna lose," Cindy said turning towards Riley at the end of the first quarter, with the score tied. "Yo point guard Rose is a complete bitch,"

Riley cocked up an eye brow at this statement "How dafuq is da highest scoring nigga in the game a bitch?"

"He cried like a bitch when he got injured and sat out for a year and a half! If you gonna be a pussy and cry, get you bitch ass off da court,"

Riley couldn't hold in the laughter from this statements irony. He held his sides as he fell to the floor in a hysterical laughing fit, which was beneficial for protection from Cindy's series of kicks in anger, which was followed by multiple obscenities. Huey just rolled his eyes.

_And in T-minus 5 minutes, they'll be sucking on each other's faces like nothing happened_, Huey thought to himself as he flipped the page.

**Ding-Dong!**

As soon as the doorbell rang, Granddad sighed in the Kitchen.

"Ugh," he moaned. "It's probably dem Jehovah's witnesses again. Best get dis shit over with," He said, pumping his shotgun, and opening the door.

"FOR DA LAST MOTHERFUCKIN' TIME, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT JEHOVAH! I'LL GIVE Y'ALL FIVE SECONDS FOR YOU NIGGAS AND NIGGETES TO FUCK OFF!"

Granddad busted opened the door, only to see an Asian girl wearing a white tank top and jeans. She appeared to be Huey's age. She was very thin, and had bags around her eyes. But other than that, she appeared to be physically attractive. Her long, silky black hair met the end of her shoulder blades. She appeared to be extremely frightened.

"Girl, what's wrong with you? You look like you gone and seen a ghost." Granddad asked, and the Asian girl only responded by darting her eyes to the loaded shotgun Granddad held in his hands, which was pointed right at her. Granddad looked down, mouthing "Ow". He put the shotgun at his left side, using it as an arm rest.

"Mr. Freeman, I am Ming Long Duo, and I request that I move in. I have money for rent if needed," she said bowing.

"Wait a sec, how do ya know my name?" he said looking at her in surprise. Ming merely blinked at him. Ming then realized she hadn't seen anyone in this country in six years, but since they were the last people she saw before she went to hell on earth, it felt like yesterday.

"And next, this ain't no homeless shelter. I already got one broad staying here. And last time I had a shitload of people over, some rapper screwed my hoe, and I crashed my car into a fried chicken restaurant. Then another time my asshole relatives came from New Orleans after the hurricane and . . ."

While Robert Freeman rambled, Ming dug into her pocket and pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills she got from when she had managed to get from selling a bracelet her grandmother gave her before she had died.

"This should be enough for two years, yes?" she asked hopefully, handing him the money.

Granddads eyes popped out at the money. He couldn't remember the last time he saw this much at once. He closed his jaw that dropped to the floor, threw his shotgun into the living room, which was met by Riley with "Ouch! That God damn mothafucka hit me in the damn head!"

"Boy, shut yo damn mouth!" Granddad screamed into the living room. He then turned back to Ming and smiled. "Girl, you can stay as long as you want! I'm making dinna, so you can wait in the living room. The b-ball game is on,"

Ming bowed. "Thank you," she said as she walked in through the door.

. . .

When Ming walked into the living room, at first no one noticed. Riley and Cindy's eyes were glued to the game and Huey's glued to his book. She shrugged and simply sat down and began to watch the game.

However, when Huey looked up, he could not believe his eyes, and his jaw dropped. _It's that crazy Asian kickball bitch from six years ago! What the hell is she doing here? Damn, she's way hotter than I rememb- dammit Huey! Isn't dating a mulatto bad enough? Don't go for the young O-Ren Ishi!_ He then rolled his eyes by the fact that Riley and Cindy were completely oblivious to the fact that right next to them was a girl who had managed to kick both of their asses.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Huey asked, jumping up.

"Nigga, I've been here all God damn weekend! Yo hatin' ass just noticing now?" Cindy said jumping up. Ming had been ready to get up, but went back down at Cindy's outburst. Even Riley looked up at her, breaking his grip from the TV.

Huey gave her one of his infamous death stares. Then he made a head gesture for her to turn around. Riley also picked up on this, and their heads turned at the same time to see Ming.

"Who da fuck are you?" Riley and Cindy said simultaneously.

"It's me Ming, you know the girl from China who tried to take over you town in a kickball game, kicked both of your asses and then broke her leg?" Ming said trying to jog their memory. However, they just stood there confused.

Ming sighed. "If I remember right, you both referred to me as 'Dat Bruce Lee Dragon Bitch'".

At this, both of them jumped up in shock. They both looked ready to charge at her, but Huey put his hands on both of their shoulders, holding them back, not breaking eye contact with Ming.

"What exactly is it you want?" Huey asked. "A rematch, to kill us, or for me to marry you so you can get a green card?"

Ming kept staring at him. _How the heck is his afro that big? It looks like black cotton candy. On top of a very handsome – dammit Ming! This bastard ruined your life! Why the hell are you fawning over him?! _

"No, no, and I don't need to," Ming listed off. "I'm here as a refuge. Your granddad is letting me stay here."

"Refuge?" Huey said raising an eyebrow "What the heck makes you a refuge?"

Ming suddenly felt very distant. She shut her eyes, and saw flashbacks of the hell she endured. She immediately jumped back to reality, with the three others staring at her. The situation was only broken by Granddad.

"If any of y'all wanna eat, grab yo bowls!"

Riley and Cindy both went running into the kitchen, releasing their angry glares on Ming. The only one who stayed in with Ming was Huey, studying her. He finally broke his stare and went in as Ming followed. They all grabbed their bowls and went back into the living room. Normally they would eat in the dining room, but since Cindy and Ming were there and the Bulls-Wizard Game was on, Granddad made an exception. They all had taken their seats and watched the game while they ate.

Ming sat and studied the dish while the others dug in. She stirred it around with her spoon. The crawfish sort of reminded her of the shrimp curry she used to have in a restaurant in Szechuan province. It was always her favorite part of going there for kickball tournaments. However, this dishes intoxicating aroma put the other one to shame. She dug her spoon in, and took a bite. It was the most amazing thing she ever eaten. The andouille sausage and all the spices came alive in her mouth. The texture of the fried okra and cornbread matched beautifully. And the crawfish was so tender it practically melted in her mouth. Within minutes, she finished the incredibly satisfying meal.

"Mr. Freeman, thank you so much. I can't remember last time I had such a good meal," she said bowing.

"Nigga, this is America we don't bow for shit." Riley said between spoonfuls.

"Riley, shut up. It's part of her culture. So stop being an ignorant jackass,"

"Nigga, I thought you were with Jazmine. What you fooling around with Lucy Li fow?" Cindy asked. This was met by a death stare from Huey.

"You have a girl friend?" Ming asked looking up at Huey, a small bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Girl, don't worry. There are a lot of guys at our school better than Huey. In fact, everyone except that dipshit Mr. Petto." Riley laughed.

"I could introduce you to Caesar or Hiro if you want," Huey admitted.

"What about that Egyptian motherfucka, Cairo?" Cindy asked. Cairo had moved to Woodcrest 4 years ago. Huey and he had made amends for their fight before he left Chicago, with Huey remembering from Granddads experience at Moe's funeral that you shouldn't screw up a friendship over one stupid thing. However, their relationship had turned south fast when he tried to get with Jazmine, then tried to blame it on her by saying "The mule bitch wanted the D" which caused Huey to break his nose, and both his arms.

"I wouldn't hook that back stabbing son of a bitch up unless the girl had every STD known to man," Huey said bitterly

"Hey, my momma's off limits!" Cindy joked.

At this, the entire room erupted with laughter. Even Huey got a chuckle out of it. The only person who didn't was Ming, who was a bit lost at who they were talking about.

"Thank you. I will meet these two," Ming said with a smile.

. . .

After the game ended, they were all ready to go to bed.

"Wait a sec" Huey began "Where is Ming going to sleep? Cindy's in the guest room, so either me or Riley will have to sleep on the desk.

"Me and Cindy can share a bed," Riley suggested hopefully. Cindy followed by nodding like a flicked bobble head.

"Boy, I don't want no great grandbabies," Granddad said with a yawn.

"Don't worry man, we got condoms," Cindy said holding out a pack of Trojans.

"Well in that case, you kids have fun. Huey and Ming can each be in the boy's room." Granddad said going upstairs.

Huey looked over at Ming. "Don't worry you can borrow my noise cancelling headphones,"

. . .

The next morning, everyone got up to prepare for school. They had all showered, and gotten ready, Ming wearing some spare clothes that Cindy had. Cindy and Riley seemed very happy that morning, and since Huey didn't have his noise cancelling headphones, he knew every reason why. They were all eating sweet potato waffles for breakfast, when Huey told Ming about how school would go.

"Since yo' new and all, you're going to just have to follow me around until you get a new schedule, okay?" Huey said, to which Ming nodded. "Luckily, our homeroom and first period, history is in the same room."

**Ding Dong!**

"Oh, that's probably Jazmine," Huey said getting up. He opened the door, and sure enough was the ever perky Jazmine Dubois. She immediately hugged Huey.

"Hey, Huey how are you!" she said as Huey managed to pull her off "I haven't seen you all weekend!"

Jazmine then went on to greet Riley and Cindy. She did, however, stop at Ming. She seemed to be confused, and a bit threatened by Ming's presence.

"Oh Jazmine, this is Ming," Huey said introducing the two.

"Ah, nice to meet you Ming," Jazmine said with a smile. Ming returned the smile, but hers was far smaller than Jazmine's million dollar smile.

"Come on, niggas. We need to hit da road," Riley said standing next to Cindy leaning on Huey's van in the front, which was easy enough to fit 10 to 12 people. They both had mischievous smiles on their faces, while they held two mysterious jars.

"What the hell are you two doing with those?" Huey asked as he got in the driver's seat with Jazmine in shotgun, and the other three piled into the spacious back.

"Non yo business, nigga!" they both screamed at him at the same time.

. . .

"Damn Tatiana is looking fine today," Caesar said, sitting next to Hiro. They were both admiring the lovely Tatiana, whose dark skin was as lovely as the night's sky. Her curves were perfect, and her eyes were blue as the sky. She was the perfect standard of perfection of any African American girl.

"Okay, man we need to figure this shit out," Hiro said breaking his glance at Tatiana for the first time in a half hour. "Only one of us can get Tatiana, and we need to find a way where the other will be okay with it. After all, nothings worth killing a friendship over,"

Now Caesar turned to him. "What about getting laid?" he asked.

Hiro nodded in agreement and then turned his gaze to another beautiful girl walk into the room. She had an afro, and her skin was a perfect mocha. She looked exactly like Foxy Cleopatra from Austin Powers: Gold member.

"Okay, you take Tatiana, I'll take her," Hiro said with Caesar nodding in agreement, with them both high fiving at their plans.

"Get yo slop eyes off my girl, Jap." A dark, venomous voice said from behind them.

"They both turned around to see Cairo, who was leaned against a desk.

"Nigga, what da hell do ya want?" Caesar said getting up. He never trusted that bastard. Caesar always gave Huey props for not killing Cairo after what he did to Jazmine.

"I just wanted you two to know that Cleopatra is my girl, not any of yo's. She's my dad's friend's daughter from Egypt,"

"Hey," Hiro said angrily "Let the lady do as she pleases, poser."

Cairo just let out a cruel laugh. "Yeah, like any girl would ever want your small little yellow D."

"Cairo, no girl has wanted yours yet. Including me," said a female voice from behind him.

Cairo jumped around to see Jazmine, who was with Huey and Ming. Caesar raised his head to see Ming, and his jaws dropped at her beauty. Hiro however turned again to Tatiana.

"Oh Ming this is Hiro and Caesar," Huey said to Ming pointing them out. Ming looked at Caesar for an especially long time and smiled.

"And that's a jerk," Jazmine said pointing at Cairo, who was now fuming.

"Who asked you, mule? And Huey, you hanging out with another Jap? Back in Ch-Town you'd-" **BAAASSSSSSHHHH!**

With lightning speed, Ming took Cairo's head and bashed it into the desk. She then grabbed his arm and held him there. All heads turned in shock.

"IF YOU EVER SAY I'M ONE OF THOSE SUSHI EATING, ANIME WATCHING BASTARDS, I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!" Ming screamed.

Ming then looked up at Hiro, and upon seeing he was Japanese, she said "No offense,"

That is when Hiro took the ear buds out of his ears. "What?" To which Ming gave a sigh of relief. She then realized that the two who weren't paying attention was Hiro and Tatiana, who had taken a spot next to Hiro and was eying him back now.

Ming, realizing the entire room was shocked by her actions, released the shaken Cairo.

"What the fuck, Huey? You ain't got the balls to fight me head on, so you send out your bitches to do your dirty work?"

Huey gave Cairo an infamous Huey P. N. Freeman death stares. "If I wanted to kill you, I would just do it. However, the entertainment value of seeing Ming beat you up is far too great,"

Cairo looked about read to lunge at Huey, but Cleopatra put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Cairo," she said seriously "Chill the fuck out,"

Cairo made a final glare at Huey and his group, before he and Cleopatra turned to take a seat on the other side of the room.

_How was I friends with that jackass in the first place? _Huey thought sitting down at his desk. He was sitting next to Jazmine, Ming next to Caesar, and Hiro next to Tatiana.

That is when Mr. Petto walked in to start first period. After he called Riley a "nigga" for the second time, they decided to give him the harshest punishment possible for a public school union member: A year of suspension with pay, and then move him to another school in the district.

"Okay, everyone sit down," The elderly man said putting his bag behind his front desk. "I understand we have two new students here today, so for those who don't know I am Mr. Long Duo. The two new students are Ming Long Duo and Cleopatra Isis," He said reading off the list.

"Ming, would you care to tell the class about yourself," He asked with a smile.

"Yes sir," Ming said getting up. "And Mr. Petto, I've heard so much about you from Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson. And sorry, I don't quite understand, what does the expression 'dipshit' mean?"

At this, the entire class broke out in laughter. Even Huey found it amusing. Mr. Petto's jaw dropped to the floor and his entire face turned red. He turned his head toward the window, where what he saw caught his eye.

"What the hell are they doing?!" He yelled. Everyone turned to the window with fright. Especially Ming, who in that moment felt as though her greatest fear had just come to life, but she sighed in relief, seeing that it was only Riley and Cindy dumping snakes and frogs into a beaten up old car.

"THAT'S MY FUCKING CAR!" Mr. Petto said screaming, then jumping out the window and started running towards them.

. . .

"Mission accomplished, C-Murph," Riley said high fiving her.

They both gloated over their accomplishments, when Cindy noticed Mr. Petto running toward them barking mad. Cindy calmly took an aluminum from her pocket, and waited.

"I'LL KILL YOU DAMN KIDS! I'LL – **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**" he screamed as Cindy maced him. She and Riley then ran into the classroom laughing and were met by cheers and high fives. Cindy and Riley made their way to the back of the class, expecting a long lecture from Huey. However, Huey was just standing at the window looking at the sky, his jaw dropped.

"Hey nigga, whatcha wrong with you?" Riley asked, waving his hand in front of his face. Huey made a gesture for them to look up, and when they did they understood his shock, along with the rest of the class. Helicopter's filled the sky, prepared to land. Some of them had been close enough they could even see the people inside. They appeared to be soldiers, all of them very well armed. There was also one thing Ming saw that sank her heart like an anchor. On the uniforms, they all had patched a red flag with yellows stars in the upper right corner. The exact same as the flag for the People's Republic of China.

"Oh no, this is my fault!" Ming said crying, and then she flung herself into Caesars arms. Caesar wanted to say something consoling, but had no idea what she was talking about. Also, he didn't want to give her a reason to let go.

Once most of them were landed, they began setting things up on the ground.

"Get outta ma way, I wanna see dis shit," said Butch Magnus, as he hammered his way to the front, and pushing everyone else out of the way. His body took up the entire front.

"Hey Bitch Magnus; don't you have to put yo blinker on yo fatass when you do that?" Riley said bitterly from the back.

Butch turned around angrily. "Shut the fuck up Freeman. Before I punch a hole in your forehead. Then I'll take yo little girlfriend and-"

**BANG!**

Butch Magnus hit the floor. Everyone began to scream as they noticed the blood spewing out of his forehead. They looked out the window and realized it came from the guns the soldiers were shooting at the school.

"Everybody run!" Cairo screamed as he ran to the door.

"Anyone who can, try to get to my van! I have a plan!" Huey yelled to the crowd as everyone ran.

"Nigga, dis ain't no time to bust out some rhymes!" Cindy screamed as she began to run.

Everyone was sprinting into the parking lot hoping to make it to their cars or those of their friends, several bodies began to fall as they ran out the doors. The soldiers' eyes were black and emotionless, as they shot down teenagers like rabid dogs. Huey used his ninja skills to dodge bullets aimed at him. He did a slide to avoid one soldier's bullets, and turned it into a kick to knock him off his feet. Huey then grabbed his gun and shot him, and other soldiers, providing cover while he head to his van. He opened up the doors, and those who could pile in. (Riley, Cindy, Jazmine, Ming, Hiro, Caesar, Tatiana and Cleopatra)

Out the corner of Huey's eyes, he saw Cairo being beaten up by one of the Chinese soldiers, while another held Cairo back. Most of the soldier's had gone off already into town, and only those two remained.

"What are you doing, help him!" Cleopatra screamed at Huey. Her eyes began to water. She hadn't known Cairo long, but he had been a friend to her.

"Better that nigga than us," Riley said coldly.

"Hey, he was an asshole, but if that's a capital crime, then half the people in this car are screwed," Hiro said, trying to bring stability to the situation.

"Hey!" Huey screamed at all of them, which made them jump. Huey rarely needed to raise his voice, but when he did it was like thunder. "After what he did to Jazmine, you're lucky we don't run him over,"

"Wait," Tatiana said. "I remember hearing about that. I thought all he did was tried to kiss her?"

Tears began to emerge in Jazmine's eyes. Tatiana gasped, feeling guilty she brought up what appeared to be a very sensitive topic. That's when Caesar noticed the door was open.

"Hey," he said, with everyone looking at him. "Where's Ming?"

. . .

"Tell where they are!" barked the soldier, as he punched Cairo repeatedly. Cairo's nose gushed out a river of warm, bright red blood. Cairo looked the soldier in the eyes, even though Cairo's left eye was beginning to swell up. He then spit at the soldier right between the eyes. The soldier moved back, wiping off the saliva with his gloves.

"I ain't no snitch," Cairo croaked out. "You'll have to kill me,"

The soldier who was administering the beating face was now as red as the flag stitched on his uniform. His eyes were black and burning like coal. He looked as though he wanted to kill Cairo, but something was holding him back. _Why don't these bastards just finish me off already?_ Cairo thought, _and why are they so interested as to where Huey and the others went?_

The soldier was preparing to give Cairo another punishing blow. But before he could, his arms suddenly dropped, his movements became stagnant, and then the soldier finally coughed up a good deal of blood. His knees hit the ground, and a second later the rest of his body joined them. Cairo and the second soldier looked down at the body to see a throwing knife wedged right in the spinal cord. They then looked up to see Ming standing there, with a murderous look in her eyes.

Cairo decided to use the second soldier's distraction to his advantage, and use some karate moves Huey taught him back in Chicago. He stepped on the soldiers left foot, causing the grip of the left hand to release in shock of the pain. Cairo then used his left hand to punch him in the nuts, causing him to howl with pain. The pain distracted him enough so Cairo could then grab the soldier's right wrist, and then flip him over onto the curb of the parking lot. He then looked over at Ming, who was cleaning off the throwing knife, and then placed it back with six others in a holder that reminded Cairo of the girl in the Hunger Games. Ming proceeded to the second soldier, and stabbed him in the neck. Cairo jumped back in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cairo screamed. Ming looked up at him, her jet black silky hair blowing in the cold winter wind.

"For good measure," she said coldly, as she wiped off the knife.

"Who are those guys? What do they want with us?" Cairo said shaking.

"I'll explain that to you later with the group," she said walking toward the van, with Cairo following close behind her.

"Well, why'd you try to save me? You were ready to kill me 15 minutes ago!" He screamed.

Ming stopped for a second, a single tear shedding down her face. "I've seen men like this before. Beating those who cannot defend themselves, and I had to watch it every day in China. I never cared until it happened to me. I can never let anyone endure that again,"

In that moment, Cairo felt sympathy for Ming. She probably had to endure things he never even imagined.

"Come on," Cairo said consolingly. "We need to get back to our group,"

Ming had to smile. Cairo may be a jerk at times, like Huey, but she was still glad she was now able to think of him as a friend.

. . .

Ah, Chapter one is done. It took forever, but I had a great time writing it and I hope you enjoy. I'll be coming out with more chapters, just please be patient.

Please Review/Favorite


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"I'M BACK, NIIIIIIIGGGGGGAAAAAAA!" –Colonel Stinkmeaner

I've always wanted to do that, but it's hard to find the appropriate situation. And considering I'm white, that "appropriate situation" does not exist. Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: Believe it or not, the creator of the Boondocks creator doesn't spend his time writing Fan Fiction about the show he owns. (Shocked Gasps)

. . .

"Ming, are you out of your Goddamn mind?!" Huey screamed at her and Cairo. They had just made it back to the van, and when they got inside, Huey was livid. "You could have been killed!"

"First of all, probably," she admitted, which earned a few surprised glances. "And second, those guys were pussies. We killed them both in a minute,"

"Pussies?" Tatiana said dumbfounded. "Those guys killed at least two hundred people in the same time it took you both to kill two. We need to be more careful,"

"I had to save his life. All of you were going to let him die!" Ming screamed. "I'm alive, he's alive, were all fucking alive! I'm not going to watch anyone else die!"

"She's right," Caesar said stepping forward, surprising everyone. Other than Jazmine and Huey, he hated Cairo most. "She did the right thing, and it's in the past. They would have killed him. But that's not what we need to focus on. We need shelter, and we need it fast,"

Huey looked down and sighed. He then took a look over at Jazmine, who gave a small nod.

"Alright fine," Huey conceded. "Cairo can stay. We just need to find a place,"

"Aye, nigga what 'bout Ed's safe house?" Cindy suggested, to which Riley nodded his head. However, the rest looked at them confused.

"Ed's safe house is where me, C-Murph, Ed, or Rummy goes when we piss off da po-po," Riley said.

"It's 5 miles outside of town, unda ground, and it's big as a fucking mansion!" Cindy explained. "Me and Young Reezy got a key," She said taking it out.

"Den what we doing waiting around? Cleopatra asked "Let's get out before more of them come after us,"

"Too late," Hiro said looking out of the back window. "Their coming,"

Everyone turned to see what Hiro was talking about. When they looked through, they saw a military Jeep filled with Chinese soldiers, along with several of them driving on ATVs

"DRIVE HUEY, DRIVE!" Everyone screamed as he jumped back into the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and hit the gas. For a van of its colossal size, it went extremely fast. However, the Jeep and ATV's were right on their tail.

"Riley, how far is this place?" Huey yelled back, looking through his mirrors and watching them get far too close for comfort.

"Itz 'bout ten miles out!" Riley yelled in response watching the Chinese soldier through the back door of the window.

"Fuck!" Huey muttered under his breath. They needed to shake these guys fast.

"Caesar, Hiro! Open up the floor board!" Huey screamed back.

That is when Hiro noticed a small door handle on the ground, and he lifted it up. When he opened it, his and everyone around him jaws dropped. In the floor was enough weapons for a small army. AK-47s, Glock-17 pistols, Tommy guns, crossbows, bows and arrows, katanas, grenades, Colt Pythons, M-16s, throwing stars, sniper rifles, machetes, Browning BDAs, shotguns, mini Uzis, a Rocket Launcher, and an extremely large amount of ammo.

"Nigga, why do you need this much shit?" Cairo asked, still staring at the largest supply of weapons he's ever seen.

"I always thought the government would want me dead. I just didn't know which one," Huey said dryly.

Everyone except Huey and Jazmine grabbed a gun, opened the back door and began to firing. Tatiana, showing surprising accuracy, managed to shoot one of the bikers in the chest, causing his lifeless body and his bike to crash into a fellow soldier. However, no one else seemed to have much luck. Fortunately, none of the soldiers had begun to shoot at them.

"Jazmine!" Riley screamed, throwing her a mini Uzi, "I need yo mulatto ass to shoot dees slope eyed bitches!"

"A-are you crazy!?" Jazmine stammered in shock. "I can't kill another human being!"

Just then, a single bullet was fired out of the enemy soldier's gun. It didn't hit anyone, but it did manage to take a chunk out of one of Jazmine's afro puff.

. . .

"You idiot!" the middle aged soldier screamed in Chinese at the younger one who was sitting next to him, holding the smoking pistol that barely missed the head of according to their records was Jazmine Dubois. "Mr. Long Dou wants them all alive." he hissed.

. . .

Jazmine stood their clutching the piece of hair she lost, tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone crowded up around her. "They ruined my hair," she managed to say.

Just then, her sadness turned to anger. Her eyes became red with fury. She picked up the mini Uzi, pushed pass the group in front of her, and aimed the gun at the soldiers.

"Sons of bitches!" She screamed before she shot at all of them. All of the bikers were shot off their bikes in the hearts or heads, killing them immediately. When she got around to the Jeep, instead of shooting the gunman or the driver, she shot the engine, causing the entire jeep to explode into an epic inferno. The fire that erupted was so powerful it could be felt all through the van. Pieces of the jeep and parts of the soldiers' body came raining down through the air. Jazmine simply took the smoking end of the gun, blew the smoke away, and lied it down before closing the doors.

Having done that, she turned back to the stunned group. The brutal furious killer seemed to have faded away, and Jazmine was beaming like her normal self.

"So how did I do?" Jazmine said excitedly, hoping that the group thought she did a good job.

However, the only thing that happened was everyone just stared at her, in shock that the innocent girl who up until a year ago thought Santa was Jesus, had with pinpoint accuracy killed several highly trained soldiers within seconds. Even Huey was still shocked by what he saw when he looked back.

"Holy Shit," Caesar said, being the only person who could manage to make it through the shock to say something.

Seeing that at this time this would be the closest thing she'd get to a review of her marksmanship, jumped up and down jubilantly clapping. "Yippee! Thanks Caesar!"

"Dayum! Yo shot the shit outta 'em!" said Cindy reclaiming her cool, and both Riley and Ming gave Jazmine a high five.

"Wait a sec," Cairo yelled toward the back of Huey's seat. "If you had all this stuff, why was Ming the only one to come and help me?!"

"I thought you could handle it," Huey said glancing back.

Cairo's fist clenched. He wanted nothing more than to punch Huey right in the face. However, seeing he was driving the van, and that Jazmine had just shown the willingness to kill a person over her hair, Cairo just took a step back.

Huey took a look around the road, realizing how fast he was driving he must be close to the safe house. However, the only thing that he saw was open road, not a single sign of civilization. The only thing there was open road and large fields, dusted over with some light snow.

"Riley, Cindy; how far are we from the Safe House?" Huey asked, looking around.

Riley and Cindy made a look at each other and smirked.

"Nigga, make a left into dat field." Riley said pointing.

Huey raised an eyebrow, naturally suspicious of anything Riley says. However given the circumstances, he didn't have too many options, so Huey complied. He made the turn, the van mowing down the cornfield.

"Stop 'ere, nigga" Cindy said. They all piled out of the hand, being in the middle of a cornfield.

"What the hell?" Ming said looking around. "There's nothing here."

Riley and Cindy ignored her complaint, and headed toward a large clump of dirt in the ground. Huey looked at it, and noticed that there was an odd indent in the dirt, in the shape of an incredibly small gun connected to a crucifix. Riley took off his chain, and sure enough, pressed the center into the whole, which fit perfectly.

"PASSWORD PLEASE" a mechanical voice said that felt like it came from everywhere. Ming went to grab her knives and Huey his Katana; until they were reassured it was just part of the security system.

"Realz niggas don't use no goddamn password, mothafucka," Riley said calmly. Just then, there was a large rumble in the ground. This caused Jazmine, and Cleopatra to jump, and for Tatiana to trip and fall into Hiro. Then suddenly, four metal walls surrounded them and the van. Once it was at 10 feet, the top became closed off like a box the area in it began to lower into the ground, going at an incredibly fast speed.

"What the fuck?" Caesar stammered, as they continued to lower.

"Riley, I thought you said this was just a safe house?" Huey said looking at his brother.

"What you expectin' nigga? Fow the grandkid of a billionaire to be stayin in some shitty ass Super 8 when the po-po is after his ass?" Riley responded.

The humongous elevator came to a stop, and the walls began to descend, and they realized they were in a gigantic garage, filled with several luxury cars, like Ferraris, Mustangs, Maseratis, Mercedes, double Decker RVs, Lamborghinis, and even an Army Tank!

"Huey, park dat big ass van and then me and C-Murph will give y'all a tour," Riley said to the group. "Oh, and take those weapons out of it. We'll put dat shit in da armory"

"Riley, there is way too much stuff for just one trip," Ming pointed out.

"Den whatcha niggas waitin' fow? Let's get dis shit out!" Cindy ordered, as everyone rushed toward the van. It took them ten minutes to take out all of the weaponry, which was put into a large pile by the wall. Riley dialed a number into a pad on the wall and the wall behind the weapons opened, the weapons all went in it on a conveyer belt device, and went up.

"Okay, let's go!" Riley said opening up another elevator in the wall, the size of Huey and Riley's room.

Huey took a deep breath. _This should be interesting. _

. . .

At the end of the tour, Huey made a mental list of what each floor had in it (The lower the floor, the higher the number.

Garage

Fitness Floor: Swimming Pool, Hot tub, Basketball court and a Gym

Media Center: 100 inch flat screen TV, massage chairs, X-Box, a few computers, a bunch of different movies, and a Popcorn and Cotton Candy machine.

Dining room/Kitchen: Large dining area, and a Kitchen filled with a large amount of canned and flash frozen food

Armory: Filled with along with all of Huey's weapons, the weapons that were all ready there. These were the same as Huey's, but twenty times the quantity

Bedrooms: Several different master bedrooms with King sized beds, flat screens, hot tubs, and master bathrooms

Security center: surveillance of the safe house and kept track of oxygen supplies.

"Okay, thatz a wrap!" Riley said entering the media center and taking a seat. After flipping through the channels he finally found "Coming to America", he then turned on the massage chair and just let everything go.

"Ooooohhhhhhh Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh, Dis is sooome goooood shhhhhhhhiiiiiiitttttttt" He said reclining in the massage chair.

"Why the heck did Rummy and Ed need a place this big?" Jazmine asked, still trying to take in everything that was going on.

"Wuncler didn't want to have to deal with Ed III mug shots, so he built him dis big ass Bat cave," Cindy responded.

"We need a plan to fight the soldiers," Ming said "I say once every couple of days we have four or five of us go up and-"

"No way," Hiro said interrupting her. "That's way too dangerous. We're better off waiting down here until the coast. Once things get calmer we'll-"

"NO!" Ming screamed, causing Hiro and the others to take a step back. Even Riley raised his head and turned off the chair. Tears began to emerge in Ming's eyes "You all don't understand! Those soldiers are here for me! I escaped China when I found out my Grandfather's plans, and I put everyone in danger! This is my fault! We need to do something!"

Ming kneeled to the ground sobbing. Jazmine and Caesar also kneeled to try and comfort her, while the others watched sympathetically. She then hugged Caesar, which helped her regain her calm. When she hugged Caesar, she felt like she was a new person.

"Wait a minute," Huey said confused. "What was this plan your Grandfather had?"

Ming looked up at him, her face still red. "I guess I should explain it from the beginning. After my leg heeled and I went back to China, my grandfather began my punishment. He had my teammates beaten within an inch of their lives, and forced me to watch. They are all still in comas, and need constant medical care. Then after six years of torturing me, I heard he planned to pull the plug on all of them unless . . ." Ming stopped and lowered her gaze, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes when she said what follow. ". . . Unless I killed _Huey_"

Huey jumped back in shock. He always knew the Chinese were upset by the game's outcome, but he never feared for his life over it.

"I couldn't do that, so I stole a flight schedule, pretended to go along with their testing's until they took away the guards, and then took the first chance I got. But now they are here, killing innocent people. I need to stop them,"

Ming finally stopped, and Huey kneeled down next to her. "Don't worry Ming," he said calmingly. "We'll all help you, right?" He said looking around, to which everyone in the room signaled their agreement.

Ming wiped off her face, and looked up at her friends and smiled. For the first time in six years, she didn't feel alone.

. . .

**Washington DC, White House, Situation Room.**

Ten men and two women were crowded around the long table, either dressed in military uniforms or regular suits, screaming and arguing. Their angry rants were so loud, it was impossible to make out what they were saying. However, they all came to a stop when the door opened, and at the end of the table sat the Commander and Chief, Barack Obama, looking angry.

"Okay people, I need answers, and I need them now!" He said pounding his fist on the desk.

"Well Mr. President," said a tall elderly man in a suit, "the Chinese are saying that–"

"Not that, you idiot!" President Obama screamed. "It's me and Michelle's date night, we were just about to go, and now I have you all telling me I need to be hear immediately! This better be important!"

The twelve advisors all looked at each other, realizing that they still needed to tell him. "Well," a middle aged brunette woman with her hair in a bun said. "This is a video we got from Woodcrest, Maryland." She turned on the video on the big screen, which showed the Chinese soldiers gunning down innocent people, and capturing the majority and putting them in people's houses that had been converted into prisons. Obama's jaw hit the floor, as each seen got bloodier and bloodier. The final reel showed an obese black man with disproportionate eyes fighting the Chinese soldiers, until they managed to handcuff and detain him. The final thing he said before being taken away was "Fuck ya yellow niggas! How da hell did ya even fly here? You chinks can't even drive!" Then the video ended.

"Wow," President Obama said dumbfounded "Wait a second, wasn't that the guy who threw a bunch of bricks at me when I was campaigning?"

"Our sources say yes, however we still need to do something, about this," a middle aged man in a suit and glasses said.

"What can we do? We don't have the manpower?" Obama said exasperated.

"Well, sir, if we don't attack Syria, we can send the men to liberate Woodcrest instead. Seeing that the only reason we're going to Syria is because you set an arbitrary red line," The man said, oblivious to his brutal honesty. However, his colleagues all stared at him in shock. President Obama just glared at him, but then smiled and began to laugh.

"Brilliant plan!" He said getting up. "Come and take a walk with me"

The man looked around, and got up. Obama put his hands on his shoulders and began to drive him toward the door.

"I love your input!" Obama said, opening the door, and standing there were two large body guards. "I really think we should . . ." Instead of continuing, Obama just pushed the man through the doorway.

"What the hell?" the man said looking back, only to see Obama making a hand cutting motion across his neck, then closing the door.

"So any other ideas?" Obama said loudly, so they could hear him over the sound of the screams from the man and the punches being administered by the two body guards.

The advisors all sat their nervously, disturbed by what just happened. Then the older man in the navy uniform spoke again.

"Well, the town is technically owned by Ed Wuncler, who owes the Chinese 20 billion dollars, so technically we could stay out of it,"

"Good," Obama said relieved. "Invite the Chinese here tonight, and have Biden address the American people tonight with their army's leader on it," Obama said getting up to leave.

"Sir," a younger, red headed woman said. "Are you sure that's wise? Biden isn't exactly the best speechmaker."

"Oh relax" Obama said looking back. "What could go wrong?"

. . .

**The Safe House**

Everyone was sitting around in the media center, watching TV while they ate the canned rice and beans. They were watching the Rockets-Heat game, which was 100-97 Rockets, down to its final second, and James had shot a three pointer; and just before they could see whether or not it went in, the screen went to President Joe Biden standing next to a Chinese soldier in the White House.

"Good evening, I'm VP Joe Biden, and this is Chinese commander Lee Wong Chow,"

"AND I'M RILEY FUCKING FREEMAN, AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT YO OLD AS DIRT TRAP, I'LL GO TO DC AND KICK YO ASS!" Riley screamed, to which Huey glared at him.

Joe Biden continued on. "I'm sure you are all as horrified as I am seeing the footage from Woodcrest. Sheriff murdered, crops burned, stores looted, people stampeded, and cattle raped. However, we must all remember that Woodcrest is owned by Ed Wuncler, who owes the Chinese 20 billion dollars. And it is the US government's position that if you owe someone that must money, all of that places possessions belong to you,"

There was a long pause. Huey stood in horror at what Biden just said. Not because of him not helping Woodcrest, but the massively dangerous blunder he just made. "Oh no,"

"Wait a second," Chow said, now smiling. "What if they owe over a _trillion_"

Biden shrugged "Is that more?"

Chow nodded, and Biden smiled foolishly. "Oh okay then. In that case, take 'em,"

The last thing that happened was Chow tackling the VP to the ground, and then there was nothing but static, and it returned to the game.

"Woo ho! Overtime bitches!" Riley screamed in joy, as everyone then glared over at him.

"Huey, what's going on?" Jazmine asked nervously.

Huey turned to the nine frightened faces. "The Chinese are now in control of the US. We're the last line of defense. We are at war."

Everyone looked at each other, mixed with nerves and a rush of adrenaline at the same time.

"We all need rest," Huey said. "But tomorrow, we start the attack,"

. . .

They had all decided to have two people per room, with boy friend and girlfriend each sharing a room. While everyone else had fallen asleep, Huey had only finished brushing his teeth. He stepped out of the master bathroom to see Jazmine lying on the bed, crying.

"Uh. . ." Huey stammered, trying to think what to say. "The bathrooms free,"

_Smooth Huey, smooth,_ he thought to himself.

"What's it like, Huey?" Jazmine asked tearfully. "Not being able to see them again?"

Huey raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to clarify.

"I mean not being able to see your parents again," Jazmine explained, sitting up.

"Oh." Huey said sitting down next to her, patting her on the back. "Its okay, your parents are just fine,"

Jazmine's eyes showed a glimmer of hope, and her famous smile reappeared "Are you sure?"

Huey looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry, your parents are fine. Your dad wouldn't let them hurt your mom. He's . . ." Huey stopped, trying to think of an adjective that applies to Tom that would benefit him in a survival situation. "He's . . . he's . . .he has a good car,"

_Wow Huey, you're on fire aren't you? And I thought it couldn't get worse_ Huey thought to himself again.

Jazmine cried into the pillow once again, now even louder.

"Jazmine," Huey said patting her on the back "I'm so sorry, I'll do anything to make you feel better,"

At this, Jazmine bolted up, and looked Huey right in the eyes. Then she flung her arms around him. Usually, Huey would have broken her grip, and probably have just put on the noise canceling head phones to drown out her whimpering from him rejecting her. But instead, Huey did something that surprised himself.

He hugged back.

. . .

**Beijing, China**

In an incredibly dark chamber, Mr. Long Dou stood before eight shadowy figures, pacing back and forth, and began to yell at them in Chinese

"In America, one of your old comrades has deserted you. Instead of standing by you all loyalty, she has chosen to align herself to the west. You capture her and her friends, you can each kill one as she and the afro boy watches! And I surely do not need to remind you all that in exchange for your services, your honor shall be restored," Mr. Long Dou then turned back to face all of them, a smile growing on his face, "Also, I hope you like the upgrades I gave you,"

The light then shines on the eight, all with different cybertronics modifications, but other than that, shared another thing in common.

They all had Chinese kickball uniforms on

. . .

I hope you all like this plot twist! I've had an awesome time writing so far, and I can't wait to do the next chapter!

Remember to Review/Favorite/Follow


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I'd like to thank all of the people who have read this story so far, I'm having a great time writing it. I'm going to show you guys what really happened with Cairo and Jazmine and why no one has yet forgiven him. Sorry it took so long, but with school I've barely had any time. But I have a great feeling that you'll enjoy this chapter. Remember to Review!

. . .

**Cairo's Dream**

_1 and a half years before_

_"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Hiro screamed from his DJ set up and started jamming it up as the party began. Cairo was throwing a party for the end of freshman year and it was insane. Every single person in the grade showed up, and the party was awesome. Hiro was rocking it on DJ, and the pool and hot tub were packed with hot girls!_

_Cairo was pouring himself a drink at the punch bowl, when someone ran up from behind him and gave him a hug! _

_"Cairo!" Jazmine screamed with joy. Cairo smiled at her as he tried to get her off. Cairo always admired Jazmine's energy, but still wanted a bit of space. Once she was off, she began to talk about the party. "Oh my God, this party is insane! I can't believe how awesome it is!" _

_"Even I have to admit this party is pretty sweet," Huey said walking towards them. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself, or at least for Jazmine's sake. They had just started going out two weeks before, and Huey was doing everything he could to make his girlfriend happy, even if it included a rare smile. _

_Huey and Cairo shook hands, and Cairo poured the three of them punch. After Huey took a sip, he turned to Cairo._

_"So, who's the girl?" He asked, to which Cairo responded with a confused look_

_"Beg your pardon?" Cairo asked, to which Jazmine clarified. _

_"Come on Cairo, were not stupid! You don't throw a big party with hot girls unless one of them is yours. I can't wait to meet her!" She squealed giddily._

_Cairo looked down, his cheeks turning red. He never actually had a girlfriend, and that hadn't changed yet. Jazmine picked up on this, and her joyful look turned to sympathy. _

_"Aw, I'm so sorry. If it helps, I could go see any girls on the cheerleading squad with me are interested. Any girl would want to be with you, especially after this party," Jazmine said._

_Cairo smiled, not taking her question seriously. However, his eyes wondered to the pool, right to a particular cheerleader with a perfect hour glass body, long blonde hair, and a bikini that left little to the imagination. _

_Jazmine looked over at the girl, then back to him, and beamed._

_"Oh, that's Emma! She's on the cheerleading team with me! I'll go get her," Jazmine said, handing Cairo her drink, and sprinting off to get her before Cairo even got to say yes. Huey simply smirked._

_"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too crazy," Huey said walking in the direction Jazmine had went running to. When they were gone, Cairo fist pumped and yelled "Yes, score!" He was extremely excited to meet Emma, and his party was off the hook. That is until Butch Magnus walked up to him. _

_"Hey man what up?" Butch said coming next to him. Cairo forced a smile. Cairo hated Butch with every fiber of his being. But there was only one guy he knew who could beat up Bitch Magnus, and Huey was at the pool with Jazmine. "Dis party cool, so I'll do you a favor. Dat Jazmine's glass?" _

_"Yeah but – What the fuck?" Cairo said to Butch as he placed a clear capsule into Jazmine's drink. Butch then smirked. _

_"You're welcome. Give that to Jazmine, and then half and half girlfriend of your will give you the best fuck of your life." _

_Cairo's jaws dropped in horror. "Wha- Wait- You dumbass! Jazzy ain't my girl!"_

_Butches grin faded away, turning into a befuddled stare. "Wait, I thought you and Jazmine were together though?" _

_Cairo looked at him angrily. "She's Huey's girlfriend, you idiot!"_

_Now, Butch made the full transition to complete fear, sweat streaking down his multiple chins. Everyone knew Huey was not someone to mess with, especially with his girlfriend. "H-h-Huey?! I'm fucking outta here!" He then ran out through the front door, knocking several innocent people down on the way._

_Just then, Cairo saw Jazmine and Huey starting to make their way back to him with Emma, and started panting. What the heck was he suppose to do? He couldn't let Jazmine have it; there were no other cups around to confuse it with, and he couldn't just pour it back in the bowl. So as they made it over, just before they could see, he did a split second choice._

_He drank it himself._

_… _

**3 hours later**

_"Bye Emma," Cairo said leaning by inside the doorway, and Emma just outside. Cairo was relieved that not only had the pills that Butch gave him were shit, but that Emma and him had hit it off great. They talked all night, and everything about her just made him want to learn more. _

_Emma looked down and then grinned. "I hope we could do this again some time,"_

_Their eyes both met and they leaned in to kiss. It felt amazing, like his mouth was in heaven. However, it was rudely interrupted by Emma's dad honking his car's horn. They both jumped back in fright, but both retained their composer. However, her dad kept honking his horn._

_"DAD, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! JUST GIVE ME A FREAKING SECOND!" Emma yelled angrily, her face getting red. Then the honking stopped. Emma turned back to Cairo, her face returning to its calm beginning. _

_"Bye," she said, giving him a slip of paper. She walked back to her dad's car, as Cairo watched. Once she got in he looked down at the slip and his jaw dropped. There it was; the hottest girl in the school's number in the palm of his hands. He put it in his pocket and walked back into the living room. Sitting there was Huey and Jazmine, with excited looks on their faces, outside was Riley, Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro in the pool._

_"So how did it go?" Jazmine asked anxiously, nearly jumping up and down in her seat with anticipation. _

_Cairo smirked and held up the number to Jazmine, who's face lit up. _

_"Yea!" Jazmine squealed with joy, as she hugged Cairo. When she finished, Cairo received a high five from Huey. _

_"Nice, man." Huey said, happy for his friend's fortune. That's when Huey got a phone call. Huey looked down at his phone, and then back up. _

_"It's Granddad," He said as he turned it on, and put it by his ear. However, coupled with him unknowingly having it on speaker and Granddad's already booming voice, Huey jerked it back as soon as Granddad began to speak._

_"Boy, it 12 o'clock! Ma hoe turned out ta be a burglar, an' wound up stealin da damn stereo, den maced me in da face! So get yo black ass and da rest ya back from Cairo, before I go over their ma and stomp my foot up yo ass!" _

_"Be right their Granddad," Huey said calmly before hanging up. _

_"Jazmine, wait here with Cairo, I'll get those four," He said before heading outside. Jazmine and Cairo watched as he walked up to the pool which contained Hiro, Cindy and Caesar. _

_"Wait, where's Ri- AH!" Huey started, just before Riley came out of nowhere and pushed him in, which was met with laughter by all, even Huey. _

_While Cairo and Jazmine were standing by the glass door, laughing at the situation, Cairo began to feel strange. His vision started to blur, he felt nautilus, and he began staggering around randomly._

_"Cairo, you okay?" Jazmine asked him nervously, not knowing what was happening. _

_Cairo could barely hear what she said, his ears now ringing like there was a fire alarm. Cairo felt as though he was a stranger in his own body. He was aware of what was going on, but all of his senses seemed to be out of his control. He tried to ask her for help, but it came out slightly different. _

_"Blurble, ecrock!" He croaked out. Jazmine gasped in horror, seeing he was in serious trouble. _

_"Come on!" Jazmine yelled grabbing him by the shoulder and bringing him into the bathroom. She shut the door, and put his head into the sink. That's when Jazmine turned on the cold water in hope the shock could regain Cairo's senses. This was actually effective, and Cairo's vision began to return. Jazmine lifted his head back up and he turned his head towards her. Not only did he see better, but he saw Jazmine as he never had before. Her strawberry blond hear glistened by the florescent light, her face filled with innocence and determination to help Cairo, and her figure was perfect. Cairo didn't know what was going on, but he felt as though he was falling in love. However, he then angrily realized that he could never have her, unless he was willing to lose his friendship with Huey, who he could not bring himself to betray again. The entire situation made Cairo angry. Embarrassed by himself, he looked away in shame back to the mirror. However, when he looked into the mirror it wasn't his face, in fact, it looked absolutely nothing like him. It looked like an elderly man wearing shades, his face construed with hatred. _

_"Cairo. . . Are you okay?" Jazmine said, and everything went black. _

_. . ._

_"Cairo, p-please stop!" Jazmine begged, tears running down her face. _

_Cairo just came back into reality, not knowing what had happened while everything was black, but looked in horror at the scene. He was right in front of Jazmine, who he'd somehow backed against the wall. Her shirt was ripped off, and her bra was removed. The only thing that covered her breast were her arms across her chess. She looked like she was afraid for her life, but mainly looked hurt. Hurt that someone she trusted, someone who was almost like a big brother to her, who she had known since middle school, would do this to her. _

_Cairo desperately wanted to apologize, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure what it was that happened. He opened his mouth to begin, but then the door busted open. Huey had broken the lock by kicking down the door, and reviewed the scene in horror. He saw Jazmine, and for one of very few times, Cairo saw legitimate tears beginning to form in Huey's eyes, in horror of what happened to the girl he loved. However, as he turned to Cairo, those tears evaporated from the flaming fury that now engulfed his eyes._

_"__**WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" **__Huey stated angrily, staring at Cairo. Cairo was about to attempt to explain himself, but when he opened his mouth, he had no control over what he said next._

_"Nigga, da mule bitch wanted a real niggas D. So fuck off!" Cairo said a split second later gaining control. Once he did, he was horrified by what he just said. Yet that was not nearly enough time before Huey ran up to him, put his hand around his neck. All Cairo could do was watch the fist hurl towards his face like a meteor__**.**_

. . .

"AHHHHH!" Cairo yelled, bolting up in a cold sweat. His chest was going up and down like an accordion. Cleopatra was awakened by this, and bolted up to face Cairo.

"Cairo, what's wrong suga?" She said looking around nervously, afraid they were under attack by the Chinese.

"Nothing," Cairo said, more trying to convince himself than her. "Just some stupid nightmare"

Cleopatra raised her eyebrow. "Just some stupid nightmare? Cairo, today I've seen you beaten up by a Chinese girl, and two soldiers, and you didn't freak out like that once. So tell me, what the hell is goin' on with you?"

Cairo looked into her eyes and sighed. He didn't want to say anything, but he couldn't possibly lie to Cleopatra. She meant the world to him, and she should probably know the truth about him. No matter how dark it is.

"Look there's probably somedin you should know . . ."

. . .

"Oh my God," Cleopatra stated, her jaw dropped. She hung on every word Cairo said, with each one being extremely disturbing. Every last detail, from Butch Magnus to the man in the mirror, she was horrified.

"So now what?" Cairo said gloomily, his usual confidence sucked out of his voice. He was waiting to hear the same thing he heard from everyone he tried to explain himself to after that night. "You don't believe me to do you? You probably think I'm a liar, that I'm a monster, that I'm a –"

Cleopatra raised her hand for him to stop. "Don't give me that melodrama bullshit. You were drugged, you had no control. I'm sure if you told them they'd understand if you explained the shit that went down,"

Cairo looked at her seriously. "I did, but they didn't believe me. All of them shunned me like I had the fucking plague. All of 'em; Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, Hiro, BJ, Riley, Cindy . . . Emma,"

Cleopatra gave him a serious look and raised her eyebrow, which Cairo noted. _Probably shouldn't mention my ex in front of my girlfriend_ he thought.

"Then they also beat the shit out of me," Cairo added.

"And is that when you started being an asshole to them?" Cleopatra asked, to which Cairo smirked in acknowledgment. That's when Cleopatra's brown eyes met his. They both leaned in to kiss, but then a loud knocking stopped them.

"GET UP, NIGGAS! BREAKFEST IN FIVE!" Cindy yelled from the hallway.

. . .

**KITCHEN**

"Oh Shit!" Riley screamed at the uncontrollable fire coming from the stove. He was trying to make the instant grits, but instead of putting it in a pot, he just put it on the stove and turned it on. Thus beginning the rapidly spreading combustion while the others were obliviously waiting in the dining room.

"Hey Reezy I – WHAT DA FUCK DID YA DO?!" Cindy screamed walking in, feeling the heat from all the way across the room. She jumped to grab the fire extinguisher, and instantly took down inferno. Riley gave out a huge sigh f relief.

"Damn C-Murph tha- AHHHH!" Riley screamed as Cindy sprayed him with the fire extinguisher, laughing. Riley laughed as well, but then began to rant.

"Why I da one who gotta do dis shit? Shouldn't Tatiana o' Jazmine be doin' dis bitch shit?!" Riley complained, but then saw Cindy was deep in thought about another issue. Riley knew what

"Yo worried bout BJ, ain't ya?" Riley guessed. BJ was his and Cindy's best friend since they were all ten. They saw him getting the shit beaten out of Butch Magnus, and they helped him beat Bitch Magnus. Well, Cindy did at least. When Riley tried, he got knocked out cold, but the Cindy kicked Butch Magnus in the nuts and he fell like Saddam Hussein's statue. The three had been inseparable ever since. BJ was pretty much a 'wigga' like Cindy.

Cindy looked at Riley seriously and asked. "Yo think he 'kay?"

Riley smiled at her concern. "Dayum C-Murph, I feel sorry for whateva yellow ass ty to mess with that crazy nigga!"

Cindy smirked. "Yeah, your ass right . . . for once," as she playfully nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. The both grabbed trays of the burnt grits to bring into the dining room. Cindy and Riley noticed Jazmine had a new hairstyle. Do to one of her afro puffs being shot off, instead of having two be side to side, she just had the one tied in the back of her head. They gave the bowls of grits to each person, however it was burnt to the point it looked more along the lines of a bowl of hot crap. The only one who dared to touch it was Ming, for she was willing to eat anything considering that up until two days ago she hadn't had a real meal in six years. However, she made a strange face when she discovered it tasted even worse than it looked.

"So . . ." Tatiana said pushing the plate away from him like it was the plague. "Which place should we hit first?"

"Wait, aren't we going back to Woodcrest?" Jazmine asked with her eyes widening, to which Ming shook her head.

"They probably have most of their forces there. They know that's where were most likely to hit, so they'll be waiting to attack,"

"Oh. . ." Jazmine said gloomily, to which Huey grabbed her hand and began to console.

"It's okay Jazzy," Huey told her "I told you last night everything would be –"

"Hold dis shit up!" Riley said cackling "Since when did y'all start calling her 'Jazzy'? What kind o' dumb shit name is dat?"

Huey gave Riley a death stare, clinching his fists. Hiro sensed the situation could get violent fast, so he held his hand up in hope of restoring the conversation to the elephant in the room.

"Okay, so we need to choose a target. How about we try going into other parts of Baltimore?"

Cleopatra shook her head. "They probably have the city under as strict guard as Woodcrest. Maybe we should start off smaller,"

"What about Annapolis?" Caesar suggested.

"Their probably infesting the capitol," Huey said "Let's go for Dundalk. It's close by, and the Chinese probably don't have much of their Navy passed the Chesapeake,"

"That's a pretty good idea," Ming said. "We won't attack to take it over. We just need to send a message,"

"Run and gun? Sounds good to me," Cindy said cracking her knuckles.

Then Cairo stood up. He was the only one who had yet to speak. Huey eyed him angrily.

"Huey, before we go, you, me and Jazmine need ta-" Huey raised his hand to stop him.

"Why?" Huey growled getting up as well. "So I can see you try to fuck her again?"

Cairo bit his lips, trying to avoid starting a fight. "Look man, I'm not trying to start anything all I want is-"

"What?" Huey asked, gritting his teeth. "That you were dumb enough to drink a pill that was suppose to make you disoriented, and that somehow it made you rip off Jazmine's shirt and attack her?"

"Huey," Cleopatra said getting up from her chair trying to restore the peace. "You need to just calm down-"

"Shut up, Cleopatra" Huey barked at her angrily, as she went back down in shock. Cairo looked back at Huey, his blood boiling.

"Don't you dare talk to her dat way!" Cairo yelled at Huey, to which Huey simply smirked.

"Your right, Cairo," Huey said cruelly "I should just go by your example. Spend a few years getting to know her, wait til were alone, and then I can rape her. That sound familiar?"

Cairo had enough. He'd never been so angry. He was about to comeback, but then he lost control. His head began twisting back and forth

"Ableabaleabyub" was all they could hear as Cairo moved violently, to which everyone watched in horror. Even Huey was concerned for his old friend. Then Cairo stopped, with his face now distorted in hatred.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, NIGGA?" Cairo yelled, but it was definitely not his voice. Only Huey recognized who it was.

"Oh shi-" Huey started, but before he could finish Cairo flipped over the table and did a two feet kick to the chest on Huey. Everyone looked at the two in horror. Huey stumbled back into the wall, his chest hurting like hell. However, that didn't stop him from continuing.

"Stinkmeaner!" Huey gasped, now putting all the pieces together.

"Ding ding ding! Dat right nigga!" Stinkmeaner cackled. "You think dis mo'fuckin excuse faw a nigga had da balls to shaw dat mulatto how a realz nigga do? HA HA HA!"

Huey stared at Stinkmeaner/Cairo, feeling anger and regret at the same time. Stinkmeaner had turned him against Cairo, one of his best friends. But what made Huey feel so ashamed was how so easily he turned his back on Cairo. He looked back at Jazmine, and through her horror he could see the shame she was feeling as well. But now wasn't the time for a pity party, now was the time to defeat Stinkmeaner once and for all.

"Stinkmeaner," Huey said regaining his composer "How many times do I have to send your ass back to hell?"

Stinkmeaner laughed again. "Until I get ma chance to send you with me, in a first class cabin on da ass whoopin' express! Woo Ho-!" **WHAM!**

The chair crashed down on Cairo/Stinkmeaner's head like a boot on an ant. He went down unconscious; standing behind him was Ming, holding the now removed end of the chair leg. Everyone looked at her in shock, but she simply shrugged.

"That voice was annoying the shit out of me,"

. . .

**RILEY AND CINDY'S ROOM**

"Why we puttin da nigga in ma bed again?" Riley asked angrily, looking at the knocked out Cairo, who was tied up to his and Cindy's bed. They had just finished explaining who Stinkmeaner was to those who didn't know. Jazmine stirred in her seat the entire time, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Seriously though, why it gotta be in ma bed dis time? Dis crazy ass demon nigga's been tied up in ma bed every fucking time! Ain't dis a bitch some ole bull- Ouch nigga!" Riley yelled as Huey slapped his brother upside the head.

"Quit complaining Riley, this is serious," Huey said, still looking at the unconscious Cairo. He felt like absolute shit, knowing he spent more than a year with a fiery hatred toward one of his best friends over something that he didn't have any control over. All the times Cairo tried to convince him of what happened, Huey wouldn't listen. Huey couldn't find anything to console his conscious. He looked over at Jazmine, whose constant fidgeting hinted she was not doing any better.

"Huey," Riley said now being far more serious. "You and me both know there is only one nigga out there that knows all da wayz ta stop a nigga moment,"

Huey sighed, as they both said in unison "Uncle Ruckus,"

"Huh?" Cleopatra said turning to look at them both. "Isn't that the fat guy who looked me and said 'Ah, it's good ta see dey bringing back dem niggas from Africa'?"

"Probably," Caesar said to her. "He's one racist ass mo'fucker,"

"I guess we'll have to go back into Woodcrest," Tatiana sighed frowning. Hiro made note that she seemed pretty nervous, like she was afraid of what she'd find. He couldn't blame her though. The only family she had left was her Grandmother who she had moved in with a couple of years ago. Her grandmother and she were common visitors of the local shooting range. Hiro thoughts then wondered to the fact that whenever he asked Tatiana why that was, or anything about her family, she would always tense up and refuse to answer.

"Huey, watch after Cairo with Cleopatra and Jazmine," Ming said, looking right at Huey. She could tell that even though Huey was a badass, he needed to stay with Cairo. "We'll go and find Ruckus,"

Huey simply nodded in agreement. Part of him wanted to go and kick some ass, but he knew that he needed to do something that he hadn't done for a long time: be there for Cairo. Cairo and he always had each other's backs back in Chicago. Huey taught Cairo martial arts, and Cairo taught Huey fencing, and even helped train him to use his katana. However, it all changed after the drive by. Huey's dad was running for city council, on a platform of taking on gangs. They were at a campaign picnic, when a car drove up and began shooting. Huey and Cairo were only saved because Huey's mom dived in the way to take bullets for both of them. In total, three died that day. Huey's mom and dad, and Cairo's mom were those three. Cairo went through the same rough patch as Huey and Riley did, only a mix between total indifference and total ignorance. Granddad wanted out of Chicago as soon as possible, not wanting his grandsons to have to live in a place with such bad memories. Huey never felt right about leaving Cairo, and had planned to apologize when he came back to Chicago. But that hadn't gone exactly as planned. . .

"Alright," Huey said to her. Once the people who were going went into the hallway to go to the elevator, all that were left with Cairo was Huey, Cleopatra and Jazmine. Jazmine was still looking nervously at Cairo.

"Cleopatra," Huey said clearing his throat. "About before, I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool," she said calmly. "We were all a bit stressed out. And I shouldn't have gotten involved,"

Jazmine then looked up at her, with a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean you shouldn't have gotten involved? You showed all of us that Cairo was innocent. None of us would have guessed it was Stinkmeaner!"

Cleopatra blushed at Jazmine's praise, while Huey nodded in agreement. He had been duped by Stinkmeaner for the past year and a half, and Cleopatra figured it all out within 24 hours of meeting all of them! He could get used to her, he thought.

. . .

**Armory**

"Come on, grab what you need!" Ming yelled at all of them. They were going through the massive array of weapons that was extensive as far as the eye can see. The choices were so varied it took them a while to decide what to go with. They each decided to take a long range and short range weapon. Once they had finalized their choices [Caesar: a shotgun and a machete; Riley: twin pistols and brass knuckles; Hiro: AK-47 and nunchucks; Cindy: AR-15 and a baseball bat; Ming: crossbow and a Chinese saber, along with her small knives; and Tatiana: rifle with sniper scope and a switch blade] they went to the elevator. Once they all piled in to get to the garage, Ming looked at them all and took a deep breath.

_I won't lose this team._ She thought to herself. _Never again._

. . .

**Washington DC**

Mr. Long Dou was sitting in the oval office. For American work, it was actually quite nice, he supposed. Mr. Long Dou might have actually taken time to enjoy this, had he not been currently on the phone arguing with a gangster head of the Bloods in LA. Mr. Long Dou had managed to get every gang in America to align themselves with him. He even soothed major rivalries with his proposal. However, now that Mr. Long Dou filled his end of the deal, it became obvious that they were not exactly on the same page.

"You asked for Hoes, and I gave you Hoes!" Mr. Long Duo yelled in to the phone with perfect English. Why were these jerks calling him so much about this? He disposed at least five men in his forces with the last name Hoes per gang. Thankfully there was a large amount of them. Mr. Long Dou was unsure why they wanted them, but that was their problem now. That's what they agree to.

"You dumb ass mother fucka! Deez ain't no hoes! They're all dudes!" The gangster fired back.

"They are Hoes! Look on their IDs!" Mr. Long Dou screamed in return

"You yellow shit! I wanted hoes! You know, prostitutes," The Gangster screamed.

"Ah," Mr. Long Dou said. "We'll send some over. Why didn't you say so?"

The gangster cursed, and hung up. Just then, Mr. Long Dou's phone rang, it was the secretary.

"Hello . . . Excellent. Send him in." Mr. Long Dou said with an evil smile.

Just then the door, opened, and three people appeared at the door. One was a fat young man with an evil look, and eyes that were so evil they disturbed even Mr. Long Dou. The other two escorting him were members of Ming's kickball team. They were all angered that they had to continue to train more in America before they could extract their revenge, but they had kept their mouths shut. Mr. Long Dou still wanted them to be the ones at the execution, but he wanted to test his granddaughter a bit more. She thought she escaped the torture, but it had only just begun. Mr. Long Dou then looked at the young man.

"So Lamilton, are you prepared to fight?"

Lamilton Taeshawn just smiled. He had a few scores to settle back in Woodcrest. And this wasn't just Riley. . .

"What can I say? It's fun to do bad things?"

. . .

"Ah another Nigga successfully exorcised and or beaten" – Uncle Ruckus (The Return of Stinkmeaner)

I literally say that every time I finish a chapter. Sorry for the insane wait. But with school I only have weekends, and sometimes their booked solid too. I kind of feel like a jerk for making you wait so long, and I promise that I'll try to be faster. I have a lot of great ideas for character development, so just bare with me. I'm also thinking about starting with a flashback with a lot of the next few chapters to give more background. Please Review and give any suggestions you want. Thanks!


End file.
